Surviving Chaos
by Kikio123
Summary: There's a zombie apocalypse and Amu needs to protect Ami. There is a chance with a safe camp, but Amu and Ikuto haven't seen each other at all! Will they ever see each other? Will they even survive without each other!
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: So this is my other new story!

Amu: This is interesting….

Ikuto: Why do I get the feeling that there will be almost no lemons…

Aqua: It's in a zombie apocalypse, so of course you guys wont have time to do it until you guys are either completely safe or hidden.

Ikuto: Do I at least have some steamy parts or something?

Amu: Whatever just finish it fast, I hate zombies.

Aqua: I don't own shugo chara, but if I did it would be awesome!

***Surviving Chaos***

Amu's POV

Hey, I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm trapped in a zombie apocalypse. How the hell did it start? Well, some shithead apparently found the vaccine that will make you immune to some disease I cant remember, but instead of a happy life, you wake up as a undead son of a bitch that has the bad craving for meat. I mean human meat. Luckily, the whole group didn't take the vaccine. Did I mention that the side effect is contagious? Well, it is! If you get bitten or scratched, might as well shoot yourself in the head and save people the trouble of trying to run away from you. Harsh? Yes, that's what you have to be in the fucked up world.

Anyway, I'm running from a horde of the undead. I would run towards my base that's filled with all sorts of weapons I managed to find, but I would lead them to Ami, my sister. She's way too young to fight right now. Instead, I'm running to a parking lot and facing that pack head on. It's pretty stupid, but right now I have to let off some steam.

I turned around to face my little mini horde of zombies. They're full of walkers, so this will be easy. I took my katana out and faced them. First, about five of them came at once, but then a whole pack charged in. I sliced through the heads of the first line of bloody figures. Then, I returned in to my fighting position. I tore through the horde with rage until there was only one left.

The zombie was a female with a missing arm. Half of its face was covered in a blood, but it didn't bother me at all. I was too use to the faces, and it wasn't as horrible as killing your own family at the beginning of this entire thing. I readied myself as it came towards me. Finally, I swung down on its head until I saw part of the rotten brain in her blow. The female dropped down without another sound. I looked around checking for any other sign of another zombie. There wasn't any.

I began to run back to the base. Now, that my little obstacle was over, I can go back. I made it there in a matter of seconds. It was easy, because this time I just hopped from tree to tree. I went up to my balcony from the tree branch next to it. I walked up to the now metal door and banged on it.

"Ami! Let me in it's Amu!" I said. She opened the door timidly. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a camo shirt. She wore hiking boots instead of her delicate dancing slippers. "Amu, what took you so long," the 9 year old said as she let me in.

"Sorry, I got held up by a tag team of zombies. Did anything happen while I was gone?" I asked as I began to clean my blade. Ami went to get me a glass of water.

"There was a message on the radio… I don't know what it meant," Ami said as she passed me the glass. I chugged the whole thing down with no problem. I forgot to bring my canteen today.

"Really, do you remember anything important?" I looked at her seriously. Amu shook her head. "Ok, well just tell me if you remember. Why don't you get some sleep now? I know you've been up." Ami nodded before going towards the bed. The guys will be here any minute now for the meeting.

Right when I said that, there was a knock on the door I had just entered from. I waited until they said who they were.

"Amu, open the damn door! It's just me and Nagi!" said a familiar voice. I chuckled as opened the door to find a pissed off Rima. Nagi followed her in and closed the door behind them.

"Everyone else got caught up with a horde from what I heard off the walkie talkie," Nagi said as he went to take off shoes. Gunshots were heard off in the distances.

"I bet that was our little trigger happy Yaya," I said with a smirk. Yes, Yaya, the baby of the group since day one, was trigger happy. Once she sees a zombie, she goes into a killer mode that wont stop until the zombie is missing its head. Yaya never misses her target.

"Oh yeah! If I ever need a partner into a zombie infested building, Yaya is mine!" Rima said. Nagi frowned. "Sorry Nagi, but you have to be faster than that! You can get Kairi."

"but Kairi always gets too technical, " Nagi complained. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Amu-chiii! It's Yaya and Kairi-kun!" Yaya shouted from outside. I quickly let her in before she attracted more zombies. She was cover in blood. Kairi had some on him too, but now as much as Yaya.

"Damn Yaya! What the fuck did you do to those things?" I asked before grabbing something to wipe Yaya off. She too out her empty gun and her two knives.

"They got close, and I ran out of bullets. Kairi had to shoot while I fought!" Yaya said as she wiped her precious knives before herself. Kairi smiled.

"Who are we missing?" Kairi asked as he took out his own gun. He didn't have a knife. Instead, he have katana like me.

"Just Tadase, Kukai, and Saaya," Rima said in a bored tone. Why do we have Saaya in our group? I don't know either. Tadase just found her with a screamer. By the way, a screamer can alert another zombie. They usually bring about fifty zombies into battle, so we aim for those first.

"Ok," said Kairi.

"Hinamori!" said a voice from the outside. It was definitely Kukai. I let him in quickly, but when I was about to shut the door I heard Tadase and Saaya calling to leaving it open. The door shut just as the walker following them turned the corner towards her balcony entrance.

"Tadase! Why didn't you kill it!" I asked. Ami stirred in her sleep Rima and Yaya quickly went to check on her.

"Gomen, I ran out of bullets, and Saaya was scared so we just ran here," Tadase explained. Saaya nodded to back him up.

"Whatever," I muttered as I passed Kukai a cloth to wipe blood off his own weapons. He gave Tadase the same cloth to repeat the process.

Everyone had a separate weapon. We only use light weapons when we travel the alone. You move faster and get things done quicker. I use a katana as my close range weapon, but I keep daggers at handy just in case. Kairi also uses a katana, but he has this cool staff that cant shorten to the length of a pencil in a matter of seconds. He designed it himself. Anyway, Tadase and Saaya just use hand guns, which I think is stupid. I mean, I'd love to see what they'll do when they run out of bullets. Yaya uses this pair of twin daggers that can combine into one bad ass dagger. Rima kills everything with this fan lined with blades, it cuts through zombies as if it's cutting through butter. Nagi rocks with twin blades too except they're not daggers. They're actually swords. Kukai beats the shit outta the undead with brass knuckles! It's awesome when you see a guy actually punch a bloody zombie's brain out. Everyone carries a handgun though.

"You guys! Did you hear the message on about the safe camp outside of Okinawa!" Kukai said. I raised my eyebrow. This is going to be interesting.

Normal POV

"Yeah! The only problem is that it's about 300 miles to Okinawa! We'll never make it!" Rima said. Kukai frowned.

"I like the idea of going there, but imagine the dangers. Think of what Ami will have to go through!" Nagi said with a serious tone. Amu frowned at the idea of losing Ami.

"But we can protect her!" Kukai argued, "If we can make it to the camp, then she'll be even safer!" Tadase and Saaya looked at each other.

"I think me and Saaya will take the chance and try to head for the safe camp," Tadase said quietly. Saaya nodded while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm tired of hiding and waiting for the next zombie to kill!" Saaya finally said. She was on the verge of tears.

"Yaya and Kairi thinks we should try to go! It's better than this! We can take care of Ami easily!" Yaya said with a smile as she stroked the sleeping child. Amu thought about it.

"I think there's a chance that Ikuto and Utau will be there," Kukai added. Amu looked up at him. He rarely mentioned Utau, but he's always looking for clues of their existence. Amu also has been searching, but neither of them found clues.

"Fine, we leave in three days. Everyone stay at my place until we gather supplies for the trip," Amu said before setting up the beds. The girls helped her.

Somewhere in the city….

"Ikuto! I just heard the radio! There's a safe camp! Do you think that they will be there?" Utau said as she looked at the man. He was aiming at a screamer on the road with a sniper. It's rotting head came into view through the scope as he pulled the trigger. It dropped down with a fresh hole in its head.

"I don't know. Where is the camp?" Ikuto asked as he surveyed the area one more time.

"Outside of Okinawa. About 300 miles away… " Utau sad quietly. Ikuto thought for a but. Utau let her bangs cover her eyes.

"If there's a chance that they'll be there, then lets do it!" Ikuto finally said. Utau shrieked in delight! They have also been searching for the others, but there was no luck.

"When should we leave?" Utau asked while searching there almost empty fridge for a drink.

"We'll leave in two days," Ikuto said as he laid down on the couch, "I'm going to take a nap."

***Surviving Chaos***

Aqua: Well I decided to kill off Saaya and Tadase, but that will be at like chapter 6 or 7. I'll let you guys vote.

Amu: I say Saaya!

Ikuto: I say Kiddy King

Saaya and Tadase: I say neither!

Aqua: How did you guys get here?

Amu: R&R


	2. Sidetracked

Aqua: Hey! I notice that this story doesn't have a lot of reviews…..

Ikuto: It's because it's that bad!

Amu: I'm sorta on Ikuto side…

Aqua: The treatment here is terrible!

Ikuto&Amu: Deal with it!

***Surviving Chaos***

Normal Pov

It is the day that Ikuto and Utau leave, and Amu and Kukai were out to gather some supplies. Ikuto and Utau were doing the same, but they were at different places in the city.

Amu and Kukai jumped from car to car carefully checking to make sure that there weren't any alarms or zombies around to catch them. They would take turns scouting ahead of their path while the other stayed behind to watch his/her back.

"Hey Kukai." Amu called trying to keep her voice at a quiet volume. Kukai looked around before looking back at his friend.

"Yeah? Do you need a break or something?" Kukai answered before signaling Amu to follow. Amu then moved ahead to scout the next 15 yards.

"Do you think heading for the camp is crazy? I mean it's 300 miles. We don't even have enough gas for the whole trip?" Amu asked as she flipped to the ground. Kukai followed shortly. Suddenly, there was slight groaning at the other side of the upturned car the had landed behind. Amu signaled Kukai to be silent.

They were still for a little over a minute, listening to an unknown moan. Amu tensed up as she saw the bloody face of the zombie through a nearby car mirror. She faced Kukai. _Do you think it's a screamer?_ she mouthed slowly to him.

_I don't know. Can you see anymore? _Kukai answered while trying to use another mirror on the other side. Amu careful moved towards the edge of the car. She lifted her head trying to see more of the area behind the car.

The zombie limped out of her view, but heard yet another moan. She turned to Kukai, as he brought his brass knuckles out. Amu then reached for her own weapon ready to strike. Suddenly, there was a piercing screech in the air.

Ikuto's Pov

"Utau! Get the fuck over here!" I said hoarsely. We were on the roof of a merry-go-round, and there was a screamer not even 10 yards away from us. Utau waved me off and went for the kill, but it was too late. It had realized that she was coming. It called for another ten zombies from down the block with scream.

Utau was moved by it though. She went for the kill, and I was coming to help her out. I jumped from my own hiding spot and lunged at the nearest zombie. The blood from my blow splattered onto me, but I didn't care. Utau stood at my back as we tried to figurer out how to get out of the situation, but we could only fight our way out.

"I told you to get the fuck over there with me! But nooo! You had to kill the stupid screamer!" I yelled over the cries of the zombies. Utau stabbed into one of the attackers throat then flipped to attack one behind me.

"Well if you didn't say anything before I did, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Utau retorted while jumping on top of a limo. I spun in kick a couple of zombies away before landing a solid strike on another one's head.

"We wouldn't be doing this if you just listen to me!" I called after her. I finally made it to the limo she was on. We nodded heads before jumping back on the merry-go-round. I grabbed my silencer and began to fire.

"I can't keep taking orders from you!" Utau said as she looked around for an escape route. I aimed at a females forehead before pulling the trigger. Apparently it also hit the one behind her, but it didn't fall.

"Well you should. It might actually keep you alive! Also ha! You can't deal with the fact that you should've listened to me!" I said in a mocking tone. Utau slapped my head before turning to survey more of the area. I reloaded and fired again, but I dropped two down this time.

"I found a way out. You can stop wasting our bullets now," she said calmly while pointing to a tree branch. I loaded my gun once more, then followed her.

When we made it out of harms way, she turned towards me and said, "I'm sorry I thought I could handle it."

My eyes widened in shock. Utau was actually admitting that she was wrong! I quickly fixed myself before she could take it back.

"It was nothing. We got out of it this time, but it shouldn't happen again. We might not find an escape. I replied. We jumped up into the higher branches of a tree.

"Okay we have go now! That little side battle took up half an hour and we found no extra supplies on the way to the exit of the city. Let's just grab our things and go while we still have bullets," I said.

We headed toward the exit of the town. There wasn't any trouble, but that was before we reached the gate. You see back when the infection was spreading, there was a ten foot concrete gate with an electric fence ten feet away from the concrete one circling all major cities. Ours was one of them. It was to keep the infected out, but it also blocked off any other survivors of other towns. Anyway, there would always be guards hanging around the top of the wall, but when there was a breach, they all ran like wimps.

When we climbed over the gate we saw the most discouraging thing in the world. Thousands of zombies shuffling around the bottom of the gate. It was a blur of moving heads! It looked like it was impossible to get through without being a zombie yourself!

"Shit," Utau muttered with a frown. I turned towards her as she thought the situation over.

"You still wanna try to do this?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was crazy to ask that.

"Of fucking course! Don't you think that Amu and everyone else heard the announcement? They had probably found a way through the Z's without a sweat and if they can do it then we can too!" she exclaimed. I looked back at the zombies, and thought over the situation. Did Amu actually get through this? Is she even alive?

I surveyed the mob to catch any sign of her pink hair. If she was one of them, then she'd probably be there. Luckily, I didn't see her, but I saw a hole that looked big enough to squeeze through not too far from the gate. I wonder if the electricity is still running.

Normal Pov

Utau turned toward Ikuto and said, "You see the hole too, right?"

He looked at her sadly and nodded. Utau turned back at the wired fence, pondering all the very few ways they could make it there without getting bitten or scratched.

The hole in the fence was about ten feet away from them, but it didn't have as many zombies as it on the major hole they had pushed through a few weeks back.

"Utau, lets just survey the four post of the gates before we do anything rash," Ikuto stated before turning toward one of the said posts. Utau followed without hesitation.

When they reached the one they were heading for, they peered inside the small building. It didn't look like it had any zombies in it but to make sure Ikuto went in first. His dagger was ready for any guests that happened to be there.

Inside the post, there was the office. He looked over the desk before checking behind him. Then, he tapped the door behind him to signal Utau in.

_Whoosh! _Ikuto heard footsteps down the hall. His grip on his blade tighten as he slowly stepped toward the dark hall. There were three doors, a left, right, and middle one. Utau walked quietly. Ikuto pointed to the door on the left for her to check. She nodded understanding his strategy. With their back to each other, they kick the doors down and braced themselves for the murderous cries of a flesh-eating zombie, but there was nothing in both of the rooms.

They looked at the last door in the middle. A small light shown at the bottom, and a shadow also came up. Ikuto looked back at Utau one more time. She brought out her dagger. He also brought out his own.

"One the count of three, we strike," Ikuto said. Utau nodded in agreement.

"One," she began.

"Two," Ikuto said as he began to feel the tension in the air. Their adrenaline flowed as the winded back for their kick waiting to see what the would find.

"Three!"

***Surviving Chaos***

Aqua: I left it there! :D

Amu: Wait what happened with me and Kukai?

Ikuto: Forget you two! Me and Utau are kicking down doors and slicing up heads!

Amu: Did you forget that I was the first on to kill! ALONE to be exact!

Aqua: I thought my readers would like some suspense, but I don't know if that was all that good. But hey, I'm trying!

Amu: Well try harder!

Aqua: Whatever! By the way, do you guys want the charas to be here or them to be survivors?

Ikuto: WTF R&R!


	3. New Companions

Aqua: Alright I'm doing it! I'm updating another story! Woo!

Amu: Now, we get to see what the fuck you're going to be doing to us!

Ikuto: It better be good considering the fact that you can't update regularly!

Aqua: I've been busy!

Amu: She doesn't own anything!

***Surviving Chaos***

Amu's POV

I froze in shock. The screech wasn't a screamer, but it was a little girls voice. I looked over at Kukai to see him spring into action towards the zombies. I shook myself out of my trance and followed quickly.

There I saw a girl about Ami's age running from zombies. In her hand was a gun but she was in too much of a shock to use it. I raced to the first zombie I saw and sliced its neck. Kukai was heading towards the little girl shouting for her to stay with him.

The girl seem to notice us and shouted, "Help me please!" This got my adrenaline flowing. I gripped my weapon tighter and charged into the small group of zombies. One had tried to bite behind me before I shoved the blade up its throat. The weight from it barely slowed me down before I ripped it out of the zombie's body.

I looked up. Most of the zombies were heading toward Kukai and the little girl now. The petite girl had finally brought up the courage to fire the gun, but the kick from the hand gun still brought her back. I saw Kukai pass a dagger to her while punching an armless zombie in the head. With the help of his brass knuckles, that zombie was out like a light.

I ran over to the by jumping off a car that was on the side. On my way, I made sure to drive my blade into the open group. There were only about five out of the fifteen that were there. If the girl wasn't there, it would've been over sooner, but we had to watch her back.

Kukai brought yet another dagger out and punched a zombie. Then, he threw the dagger at a zombie next to me. With a smile I grabbed the dagger and threw it back towards a zombie going after him from behind. The deadly blade hit the bastard's eye with a solid stab. All of the practice had really paid off.

Finally, the zombies were all gone. Kukai gave me a thumbs up as a pulled the dagger out of that one zombies head. We couldn't lose anymore weapons if we were going to on to that trip.

Normal POV

Kukai and Amu looked up at the girl. She was wearing a torn jersey that stopped above her belly button. A small skirt with tights hugged her legs with a walkie talkie at her hip and at her right ankle was the gun carrying case.

"H-hi. My n-name is Ran. T-thank you for s-saving m-me," Ran said timidly. Kukai and Amu looked at each other and nodded. they were thinking the same thought. _We're definitely helping her. _

Ikuto's POV

Inside the room was a young boy holding a small, bloody knife. Below him was a dead zombie with a fresh stab wound on its head. Did this boy really take on a zombie twice his size and win? Utau looked at me. I think she was surprised as well.

The boy on the other hand didn't seem to trust us. Although we were the ones that would win the fight with guns, we didn't seem to back down. He's probably fast enough to dodge. I lowered my weapon and raised up my hands.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you," I said with a my best soothing tone. I took a glance at Utau and saw that she had also did the same. The boy wavered for a moment. He looked as if he was deciding whether or not to trust us.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked with a confident voice. I took a small step towards him while continuing to raise my hands to show that I wasn't going to do anything. The boy brought his knife up more this time, so Utau stay back.

"We're just survivors like you," Utau said. She took a step while saying this. I looked back at the boy to see him stand up from his fighting stance, which I have to say was pretty good considering the age I think he is.

"Yoru, now tell me who you are?" Yoru said. He seemed to trust us now. We lowered our hands and stepped towards him.

"I'm Ikuto and this is Utau. We on our way to a save camp. Do you want to come with us?" I asked. Yeah, I know it seemed strange, but what where we suppose to do? I mean we can't just leave a kid here!

***Surviving Chaos***

Aqua: Ta da! Yet another update!

Amu: Now you need to update at a regular basis.

Ikuto: Yep

Aqua: I am working on it!

Amu: Just R&R.


End file.
